far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Demnoph
Demnoph is a Planet in the Tsatsos System located in hex 0407. It is the Homeworld of A.C.R.E. A.C.R.E. dominates the surface of Demnoph with great Arcologies as well as Industrial and agricultural complexes spanning the entire surface and producing everything the Inhabitants need. The thin atmosphere is breathable by humans but too thin to be lived in comfortably. Because of that, most inhabitants live their whole life inside and don’t see much of the sky. As such the population seems depressed and bereaved of all hope to visitors, something that is only amplified by A.C.R.E.s focus on efficiency across the planet. But still there are beautiful places to be found on Demnoph, if one lives or works in an Arcology they can enjoy a great view across the planet’s surface as well as the exotic and unusual colorful auroras playing across most of Demnoph's thin atmosphere. The agricultural complexes too can be a stark contrast to Demnophs usual aesthetic and workers working there are often thought of as irritatingly lively and happy by the rest of the Population. Planetary Details The atmosphere of Demnoph over the ages has suffered irreversible damage. Several wars and planet scale industrial pollution have all but extinguished the natural atmosphere. Demnoph has been using atmospheric shielding to keep the air in and recyclers the size of a city block to make the air breathable, if not horribly stale when the air scrubbers are being cleaned out on a bi monthly basis. This shields, highlighted by the lights of the city wide planet, leave it in its signature glow of a variety of blues, yellows, greens and sometimes pinks. Various streaks of color dot the skyline from time to time, mimicking the ancient Earth legends of the Aurora Borealis, but in reality it is radioactive runoff that is gliding across the surface of the atmospheric shield, until it bleeds off into space. The architecture of Demnoph is all you can find on the surface now, and it is a mixture of several different cultures local to Archeon Roe space. You would be hard pressed to find early Pre-Scream housing in the older districts, as they have either been destroyed by the civil wars of our time, or built on top of by A.C.R.E. redevelopments or hidden underneath additions made over time by the swelling of new occupants to where only the skeleton of the building is Pre-Scream. Most of what you can see on the top level is either A.C.R.E. prefabs or self built by the local inhabitants with material bought from A.C.R.E. but constructed by local hands. The neon lights that line most buildings are built in place to advertise for product markets or new goods from A.C.R.E.. Building these into your home can give you tax breaks funded by A.C.R.E. , so nearly all buildings have done so. Flood lights are common fixtures as to light the alleyways as a cheap manner of protection mandated by Crux with A.C.R.E. backing. Architecture Demnoph_Architecture_01.jpg Demnoph_Architecture_02.jpeg Demnoph_Architecture_04.jpg Demnoph_Architecture_05.jpg The Ziggurat The Ziggurat is the main office building of A.C.R.E. built several hundred years ago to what was at the time the most state of the art business complex of all time. Since then it has gone through several and sometimes extreme renovations inside, though you could never tell when looking from the outside to its sloped surface. The shape of it has become synonymous with A.C.R.E. The trapezoid figure is the biggest building on Demnoph, dotting the landscape from which you can see from several hundred miles away. Its blackened walls and windows are made of some of the strongest material known to us in the Archeon Roe sector and you will never find a complete plan of the building itself, as it is a closely guarded secret by the Directors of A.C.R.E. Some say the building structure splays out far beneath the soil and what we see on the surface is only the tip of the head of a giant pyramid like structure, though these are all rumors, and nothing written officially confirms what has been called a local folk tale. The inside of the Ziggurat is full of offices, conference rooms, and even housing for some of the board of Directors. It also contains the main boardroom where the Directors deliberate and decide on major issues. Although The Ziggurat is several square kilometers in area, it cannot accommodate all of the company’s leadership. Because of this, many Directors have a smaller office inside The Ziggurat while their main offices are elsewhere on Demnnoph. Access to The Ziggurat is strictly controlled, and many people dream of gaining access. To be granted admittance indicates that an A.C.R.E. employee has entered the upper echelon of management. Flora and Fauna Most of the Native Flora and Fauna on Demnoph has died of, as it could not adapt to the rapid change of the Planet. Everything that lives now on Demnoph is either grown for agricultural purposes or has adjusted to grow in the sewer system. Demnophi Harvest Bug A hold over from the days when Demnoph had vast fields of agricultural production, the Harvest Bug is a black Fly like parasite that would breed in the refuse of the animals that would eat the local flora. They consumed mostly soft tissue matter of small to medium animals, usually that of the dead though it was not entirely uncommon for a Harvest bug to attack the living if no option for an easy meal presented itself. Pictures and videos of these creatures nowadays show a blackened enlarged version of these insects flying around the undercity, thriving in the waste dumps and recycling centers, and bleeding into nearby residential blocks, terrorizing locals if they live in a domicile that is not properly sealed. Reports would describe it to look like a “Locust mixed with a mosquito, with the mandibles of Wasp.” Can be up to 10 CM long. Bite has been said to feel like by local Demnophi as “Imagine the force of a standard grade ACRE 3 hole punch with the accompanying feeling of a several jagged forks being plunged into you and moving around”. ***Fun fact, the Demnoph Psiball team was originally going to use the Harvester Bug as its mascot but A.C.R.E. officials opted against it, noting that this would admit to the possibility of their being a pest problem in the lower sectors of the planet. Demnophi Ink Demon One of the most infamous if not dreaded plant life a local might encounter is the Demnophi Ink Demon. While the actual biological designation of this plant is very different, that knowledge has been lost in the deep memory vaults of the Houses as well as A.C.R.E. This plant is known for its hardy nature that can survive in any environment, living off of any moisture laden environment, taking energy from any source it can creep onto. You can find it in puddles growing off of a dead dog or most notably the infections it can cause in the lungs of the unfortunate souls that live with a break out in their domicile. It is a parasitic fungus like growth that would be indistinguishable from the black backdrop of Demnoph if not for the glowing lines of Yellow biomatter that circulates within it. Its oily appearance gives the fungus it's name. History The History of Demnoph is deeply laced in the history of the Imperium itself. One of the Core worlds, Demnoph was one of the first colonized worlds of the sector. Sharing in the prosperous ages and rapid growth that the Imperial planets enjoyed through hundreds of years, Demnoph’s population exploded. It was once a golden world, with temperate weather as well as flora and fauna suited to human life. The human presence eventually overwhelmed the worlds ability to provide, slowly being consumed by the massive cities that started to totally enclose the world. In the early stages of the Planet it was ruled by a now forgotten noble House until Demnoph was impounded by House Eridanus for unpaid debts pre scream. A line of minor nobles of House Eridanus ruled over Demnoph until it was taken over by A.C.R.E. in 2806. Under the Rule of A.C.R.E. , what was once a golden world was slowly overtime exploited for all its riches and choked to death by the humans that call it home. Pavement and concrete subsumed the grass, as well as the star light replaced by the steady glows of the neon lights that permeate every corner of the planet. Only the most hardy of the fauna and flora had survived this change. Most the former native life is represented in the vermin like alien life as well as extremely hardy flora species that attach to any source of water or energy. Culture The Culture of Demnoph is nearly indistinguishable from A.C.R.E.s. Because of heavy recruitment campaigns of A.C.R.E. in the early ages of the Imperium Demnphs population is comprised of a wild mix of ethnicities and cultures, but mostly former Indian, African, and middle/northern European. These where preserved by some but mostly mixed over the many years since Demnoph was settled. Most on Demnoph speak a unrecognizable mix of many languages, mixed with cooperate terminology. A statement like "Are you well, you seem a little off to me." directly translated out of Demnophen might say: "Brother it appears that your synergy isn’t maximizing its integers". As such it is often confusing for outsiders to learn and most never make the effort. Demnophen dialects differ between Arcologies and city complexes but due to the relatively high resettlement rates between districts as citizens are transferred between departments ensure that these dialects do not drift very much from each other. Influence and Presence of A.C.R.E. It is without a doubt what people know most about Demnoph, that it is home to the Headquarters of A.C.R.E., who provides housing, supplies, employment to all citizens of Demnoph outside of Noble run enterprises and property. A.C.R.E. manages 98% (approx.) of business and employment on Demnoph, the rest is usually represented by the very minor Trilliant presence which is there to service the Noble House representatives, mostly Eridanus that manages taxation and trade in the region. A.C.R.E. Motivational advertisement and public outreach initiatives line the streets and almost all the walkways in the busy lanes of Demnoph. All waste is recycled to maximize resource usage, through state of the art waste management plants as well as community C.O.R.E.s that uphold living standards and make sure all communities are living in an environment that is up to A.C.R.E. standards. From their main HQ building, lovingly referred to as the Ziggurat, A.C.R.E. Directors control the comings and goings of all commerce on the planet from head to toe. Population The population makeup of Demnoph is ever changing, no one living bloc living too long in one area, always being shifted to new sectors or new planets, as it is A.C.R.E. policy of differentiating the skill set of its employees. (Though in reality some have argued it is to make sure no one person becomes too attached to that land and instead is loyal only to the company, though this is only wild theory). The culture being the A.C.R.E. outreach centers/advertisements that surround the daily lives of the inhabitants or the whatever is the current monarchs serf policy. Most artistic expression is from A.C.R.E. marketing teams that present new and exciting commercials via the PRISM network or plasmatic billboards that are everywhere. Flashing lights and A.C.R.E. statues of prominent Directors and even the Working Class Hero, fondly named Ordy Mary they are depicted as a faceless worker meant to represent all A.C.R.E. employees, as they all are important to how A.C.R.E. operates. The''' '''Demnophi are a hard working people that have a stern look but a full heart. A.C.R.E. is proud to have many of its own executives made up of Local Demnophi and proudly sponsor all festive gatherings as well as planetary recreational teams. Demnoph is also blessed with one of the most well funded and thorough educational systems, the A.C.R.E. GROW programs which prepare all youth for all manner of work with a high degree of experise. Religion A majority of Demnoph inhabitants follow the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor but are not very religious outside following basic holy days and some of the more important rituals. Since the war against the synths the The Church of Humanity, Repentant has started to gained followers in some of the less jaded inhabitants of Demnoph. Demnophi local holidays are the mandatory Church prayer days or mandatory A.C.R.E. scheduled Vacation Day. On “Vacation Day” Demnophi all around the world are gifted A.C.R.E. brand coupons as well as gift cards to present to their loved ones. Crime Crime does not happen often on Demnoph, as there is not much difference in wealth between most of the Population. About 95% of the population are simple workers for A.C.R.E. and the rest earn enough to ensure the safety of their own assets. But there are slum-like parts in most city districts within the giant underground aqueducts and pipes. Those are not policed at all after the synths where eliminated because of the high danger posed to the policing force there. Violent crime is rampant and not punished or prosecuted. Anyone going to such a slum should be armed and ready to defend themselves else be robbed, beaten, shot or worse Thus one does not often see police on Demnoph but if a crime does happen, the well-equipped Demnoph A.C.R.E. Core is not to be trifled with. They use helmets with dehumanizing face masks and high-tech armor and weapons to deal with criminals, terrorists and military attacks alike. Punishment for crime is typically not executed by A.C.R.E., but handed over to House Crux. Sport Psiball Demnoph has a Psiball team, the Demnoph Harvesters. Zero G-Golf The Crea Orbital Club is located in orbit around Demnoph, is one of the most famous country clubs and Zero G-Golf course in Acheron Rho. Satellites Moons Creus XIII Creus XIII is used by A.C.R.E. as warehouse for goods scheduled to be shipped off world. The warehouse is mostly automated and only overseen by a few human workers. Creus XIII has an Orbital Ruin named Esira, once the in-system synth production facility, for Demnoph used by A.C.R.E. It was one of the first structures destroyed by House Crux at the beginning of the war against the synths. Syeh Syeh is the location of a Moon Base named: Talsi 8. Tasli 8 was build by A.C.R.E. as Hotel for VIP's visiting Demnoph and as cooperate retreat for high-management. It sports an excellent view onto Demnoph and is one of the most luxurious places in System. Tsyomatsa Tsyomatsa is the location of a Research Base named: loja 6. A.C.R.E. uses Ioja 6 for Research needing low-gravity environments. Research Base Keul 7 Keul 7 is the Pretech research base of A.C.R.E orbiting Demnoph. it works in conjunction with Agassiz 7 where the Pretech is stored when it is not researched within the labs. Not much in known about the Base even from the spy agencies from other Factions. To the public the Base does not exist. Keul 7 is very heavily defended and secured by all security systems imaginable. Space Station Agassiz 7 Agassiz 7 is a Space Station orbiting Demnoph, which only function is to protect the ancient pretech researched on Keul 7. It has multiple consecutive vaults with the best of security imaginable, each getting more secure and dangerous. Within the inner vaults the pretech stored is very dangerous and mysterious. The guards of Agassiz 7 are dangerously odd humans, changed by their proximity to the pretech stored there. Like Keul 7, not much of that is known even by the best spy agencies. To the public the Base does not exist. Gas Giant Mines The Goba Project The Goba Project is a Gas Giant Mine thought lost to A.C.R.E. in an accident some years back. Recently rebels, though to be partly affiliated with the UPC found the Mine and got it working again, though it is still in great disrepair and only producing a small fraction of its original yield. They sell some of the resources mined there to pirates, smugglers and other unsavory elements, which is one of the station's more prevalent income streams. Lamas Mine Project This Facility orbits a nearby Gas Giant Lamas and siphons off various Elements to refine them later into fuel. Recently the Mine Project was upgraded to harvest the deeper layers of the Gas Giant and expanding the variety of yielded substances, which A.C.R.E. can use for supplies. During one of these test trials, an unusual find was discovered, over which A.C.R.E. has put red tape. A.C.R.E. send some teams of scientists to the Mine for further investigation. Refueling Stations Peridier 7 One of A.C.R.E.'s refueling stations for their transport or passenger ships. The station is semi-automatic in its operation and only a handful or less Overseers observe the process and maintenance. Overall however the staff has a lot of free time on their hand and often they use their free time for astronomy or other occupations. (Unknown to the public is that sometimes ACRE sends Managers there as punishment for failure or when they need to be out of the public eye for a time.) Turbi A brand new A.C.R.E. refueling station. This station is full-automatic and managed by a local VI, while being overseen from Demnoph via transmitters. This is an attempt in efficiency by A.C.R.E., to see whether staff on-board can be reduced while maintaining/improving effiency. Category:Planets Category:Tsatsos Category:A.C.R.E.